The Art of Living and the Act of Lying
by Agent Hill and Galaga Guy
Summary: Baila Cole is a quirky bartender who does occasional freelance writing and illustrating. She studied abroad in London, and decided that was where she wanted to stay. It just so happens that the flat she rents is two stories below that of THE Sherlock Holmes; something that Ms. Hudson seemed to have left out of the ad.
1. Chapter 1

A warm summer breeze blew through the streets, disturbing discarded papers and garbage and sending the unwanted peices of litter skittering along the asphault. There was a distinct thickness in the air, one that usually precedes a storm, and the air was alive with electricity. There was a bright flash of light, followed by a loud clap of thunder, and droplets of rain began to fall in an erratic pattern upon the sidewalk. Everyone who had been unlucky enough to be caught in the downpour scattered, holding jackets or umbrellas over their heads, looking for shelter from the storm or trying to catch a taxi.

But there was one who couldnt care less about the people around her, or the storm itself.

The rain struck her mercilessly, each drop either soaking through her shirt or pants, or rolling off of her jacket and face. She was holding a newspaper, clenched tightly in her hand and curled in on itself, and she glanced down at it as if to reassure herself. She looked back up at the number on the door infront of her. 221B.

She took a deep breath and tucked the paper under her arm for a moment so she could pull her dark curls into a pony tail. She reached up and rapped on the door with her knuckles.

She waited for a moment and went to knock again, but then the door swung open to reveal a really nice looking lady. She offered a small smile, her green eyes reflecting it sincerely, before speaking.

"Would you happen to be Ms. Hudson?"

She looked quite surprised upon hearing her name, but she nodded just the same. "Why yes, dear. And who would you be?"

The young woman let out a small breath of relief, her nerves beginning to dissapear. "My name is Baila Cole. Im here about the flat advertisement in the paper." She unrolled the damp newspaper and pointed to the ad.

"Oh! Come in!" Ms. Hudson stepped aside, allowing the dripping girl entrance. Upon realizing that Baila had just stepped in from the storm, the older woman began fussing over her. "Oh my, let me grab you a towel so you can dry off a bit!"

"Ms. Hudson, you don't have to do that. I'm fine, really."

"No no, I'm afraid I must insist. You don't want to catch a cold do you?"

"No, but-"

"Not to mention the lake that's growing on my floor. " Baila looked down and immediately began apologizing profusely. Ms. Hudson chuckled lightly. "Don't worry about it, dear." She rested a hand gently on her arm and led her into her flat. "Now, for that towel... A cup of tea would do you some good too."

Baila laughed lightly. She knew this was one battle she would not be winning. "That sounds great, Ms. Hudson."

A few minutes later, Baila was sitting comfortably, hair wrapped in a towel and sipping on a nice, hot, cup of chai. Her clothes were still abit damp, but she didnt notice. Her conversation with Ms. Hudson was capturing most of her attention.

"Do you allow pets?" Baila asked politely, blowing the steam from her cup.

"It depends in what kind. I can't stand those little yippy pups that keep at it at all hours of the night." Ms. Hudson shook her head. Baila laughed.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that. How anyone can stand them is beyond me." She sat her cup down and unwrapped her hair, running her fingers through her curls to untangle them. "What would you like me to do with this?" She nodded to the towel in her lap.

"Oh, just leave it there, I'll deal with it later." Ms. Hudson smiled lightly. "What kind of pet do you have?"

"A Newfoundland. They're huge dogs, but Appa is just a big ol' teddy bear. He doesnt ever bark unless there's a reason." She finished her tea off and sat the cup down gingerly.

"Would you like to see the flat now?" Baila noticed the topic change, but didnt bring it up. She was taking it as a good sign that Ms. Hudson hadn't thrown her out yet. She nodded, a small smile sneaking onto her face.

"Sounds like a plan."

Ms. Hudson led her out to the flat door that wasn't too far from her own. She pulled out some keys and unlocked the door. "I'll have to get another key made, this is the only one I have at the moment."

"Not a lot of takers, I'm guessing?"

"It's a bit damp..." Ms. Hudson sighed, opening the door. Baila smiled reassuringly.

"That can be fixed rather easily. "

They made their way down the small flight of stairs and into a cozy room with a stone fireplace. Upon further inspection Baila saw that here were three other rooms. A nice kitchen, an empty bedroom, and a bathroom with a deep tub. She couldn't help but grin. It was perfect. She started making mental notes, planning out how to decorate.

"A nice rug here, my couch and TV here..." she thought aloud, "Ms. Hudson, might I be able to paint?" She touched the walls. "I'd run the colors and designs past you first."

"I don't see any problem with that. So, what do you think?"

"I absolutely love it." Baila grinned happily. "Appa will too."

Ms. Hudson smiled and clapped her hands together. "Great! I'll have the paperwork and the key ready for you when you move in!"

"Sounds great!" Baila waited until Ms. Hudson wasn't looking to do a small victory dance, before following her out of the flat.

**A/N: I apologize for the short, somewhat boring chapter but I promise that chapter two will be way more interesting. I wanted to set up and introduce my character properly this chapter, and I feel like I did so successfully. Im really happy with this chapter, and with the fact that my writer's block has lifted its reign of tyranny. Also, I apologize to any readers with small dogs... No offense was intended with the yippy pup scene. Also, just so you know, Baila is American. Just thought I should put that out there- she doesnt use the same slang. Next chapter: Baila is introduced to John and Sherlock. :3 Please shoot me a review or a PM telling me what you think, good or bad. Talk to you guys later! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hey guys! First off, I would like to thank those who have favorited/followed/reviewed this story. It really makes me happy to see that you guys like my character and that I have made such a good impression with just one chapter. :) Thank you all so much!**

**Her's the next chapter for you guys. :)**

About a week after making the deal for the flat, Baila lay sprawled out on the couch in her friend's living room- the only thing they had yet to put in the moving truck. Appa, the gargantuan ball of fur, sat beside her with his head on her lap. The exausted young woman wove her fingers into his fur, and her eyes drooped almost sleepily.

After a few moments of rest, Baila heard the ever so familiar jingle of house keys as the front door was unlocked. Without even cracking an eye open, she addressed the redhead stepping through the doorway.

"Hey Thalia, is Brian with you?"

"Yeah, I'm right here."

Baila grinned and jumped up, startling Appa awake. She ruffled his fur apologetically and he settled back to sleep. "Well then Superman," she joked, "lets get a move on!" He sighed melodramatically, and Thalia gave him a nudge towards the couch. "C'mon, I did all the rest!" Baila complained playfully. As he walked over to help, Baila woke Appa up again, shooing him off rhe couch. He huffed and went over to the corner to sulk. Baila made a pouty face at him before turning back. "Let's do this."

A few minutes later, Baila was slamming the door to the truck, the last of her belongings finally ready for transportation.

"Bae?" She turned around to see Thalia, her eyes full of concern. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, im sure. I don't want to be the third wheel." She smiled reasurringly, and twirled a strand of hair around her forefinger. Thalia's look didnt go away, so she decided to change the subject. "Do you mind taking Appa with you in the truck? Im gonna ride my bike to the flat."

Thalia nodded. "We can do that."

"Thanks." Baila smiled, then headed to go get Appa from his corner inside. "C'mon boy, It's time to go." Appa looked up at her sadly, and she sat down beside him, scratching his ears and looking around one last time "I know, I'm gonna miss it here too buddy..."

Thalia was beginnig to grow concerned. Baila had been inside for almost fifteen minutes now, surely it shouldnt be taking that long? "Should I go see if she's okay?" She asked Brian worriedly.

"She'll be fine." He reassured her. "Look, here she comes now." Baila was striding towards them, Appa at her heels.

"Sorry about that. Appa was giving me trouble." She told them. Thalia could tell she was lying, but she didn't bring it up. Baila opened the passenger door and patted the seat, prompting her monsterous pet to hop up onto the seat. "Yip yip Appa."

Thalia couldn't help but laugh as Appa situated himself comfortably on the seat. "Bae, you've got issues," she shook her head as she and Brian joined Appa in the truck. "Beat you there!"

"I'd like to see you try, seeing as you don't know where we're going."

"Oh yeah..." Baila laughed lightly at her friend, heading to her motorcycle. She pulled her helmet on, kickstarted the vehicle, and zipped down the road, leading the truck along.

It took twenty minutes to get to Baker Street. Brian had done a good job at keeping up with Baila; They arrived at about the same time. She pulled off her helmet and looked up at the building she would now be calling home. She caught sight of a figure in the second story window looking down at them. They maintained eye contact for a moment, before she broke it to look over her friends who were jumping out of the truck.

"This it?" Thalia asked, looking up at the building herself. Baila looked back up at the window she had just seen Mr. Tall, Dark, and Watchy in.

"Yup." He wasnt there. Well what was she expecting? He probably had better things to do than stare at them out a window. She shook her head and strode up to the door, Appa catching up with her, and knocked loudly. The door opened, but it wasn't Ms. Hudson...The man that had answed the door was dirty blonde and one or two inches shorter than Baila. "Is Ms. Hudson here? I called her earlier to let her know I'd be here today." She asked politely.

"Ah! You must be Baila. She said you'd be coming. Sorry, she's out on an errand. She asked me to let you into your flat and give you your key." He smiled, handing her the key.

"Uh... Thanks... But, who are you then?" She asked, turning the brass thing over in her palm.

"Oh! I'm John. John Watson. I live in the flat upstairs with my friend Sherlock."

"Oh! It's so nice to meet you, John!" She beamed. "These are my friends, Thalia and Brian, and this," leaned down and ruffled Appa's fur, "is Appa."

"Lovely meeting you all." he greeted them, before turning back to Baila. "If you dont mind me asking, Your accent-" He was cut off by the man that Baila had seen earlier in the window as he came down the stairs.

"Is American. Come John, we can do introductions later," He scanned over the lot of them, looking like he was piecing together their life stories. His eyes locked with Baila's for a moment then slid away to look back at John. "We have a case to deal with." He flipped the colar of his trenchcoat up and pushed past us.

"Who was that?" Thalia asked John.

"That would be Sherlock. I'd better catch up with him. It was nice to meet you all." He said once again as he followed Sherlock out the door.

After a moment, Baila felt the need to reak the silence. "Well, they seemed nice." A burst of laughter broke free from the group as Baila made her way to her flat and unlocked the door into her new life.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though I know it wasnt too extremely interesting. I promise it will be picking up soon. Also, feel free to send me a message or leave a reviewto let me know what you think so far or how you think I did in writing John and Shrlock. Please let me know if they're a bit out of character, or if there's anything I can do to improve. Also, I plan on updating every Tuesday. just thought I'd let you know. Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again I would like to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed this story. :) I do believ chapter. ;) Enjoy!**

Baila had just finished unpacking, placing the last of her books on the shelf that stood tall in her living room. All of her favorites stood there proudly, spines out for the world to see, and everything was in a specific order. She glanced at the time on her phone, her fingers ghosting over a very worn copy of _The Sorcerer's Stone._

Figuring she had enough time, she pulled it from the shelf and made her way over to the couch, already beginning to reread the first page for the hundreth time. She sat down, fully expecting Appa to jump up and snuggle with her. When he didn't, she looked around to find him. He was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, staring intently at the door.

"What is it boy?" She sat up, marking her page and sitting it down on the small table beside of her. He continued to stand there, like a statue, but let out a whine in response. She walked over to him and kneeled beside him, running her fingers though his fur. He whined again, growing fidgety, and looked up at Baila.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise that made Baila jump to her feet. Another loud crack sounded off, making her heart leap into her throat.

Gunshots.

She ran up the stairs, throwing her door open, and cleared the next flight of stairs quickly, panicking as more shots were fired off. The soundof rushed footsteps echoed from behind her but Baila was more focusedon what she saw from the doorway of the flat.

Sherlock was sitting in his chair comfortably, gun in hand, and was shooting ata a spray painted smiley on the wall. She stood there, completely stumped, chest heaving with heavy breaths.

"What the hell?" She practically yelled at him, causing him to look up at her. He didnt seem fazed, a look of utter boredom etched into his features. His gaze lingered for a moment before he turned back and aimed at the wall again.

"Bored."

John, appearing beside Baila, yelled at him also as he pulled the trigger again. Baila covered her ears, squeaking.

"Sherlock, I thought we've talked about this."

"About what?" He replied, not even bothering to look up again.

"You can't just shoot things when you've nothing else to do." He stepped into the flat and headed over to him.

"I don't recall any such conversation."

"Well, I do. Now give me the gun." He held out his hand waiting. Sherlock rolled his eyes and then handed it over. "Thank you."

Baila stood in silence for a moment, watching John put the gun away, before speaking. "Does this happen often?" She leaned on the doorframe, arms crossed. They both looked over at her and she continued. "I was just wondering. I'd like to know if this is a usual thing so I don't run the risk of almost killing myself on the stairs again."

Sherlock pushed himself out of his chair, stepped on and over the little table, and made his way to Baila, looking down at her quizzically. "Why did you rush up here like that? John and I obviously weren't in any trouble-"

"I didn't know that though." She interrupted him. "You kinda had me freaked out. I wanted to make sure you guys were okay."

"But why? You barely know us, It makes no sense-"

She cut him off again, growing frustrated. "I was trying to be a good neighbor." She snapped. "You're welcome." She turned on her hell and stormed back down the stairs, leaving the two flatmates in silence.

"Great job, you've gone and pissed her off."

"I don't see how, I only asked her a question."

"Damn it Sherlock, are you really that dense?"

Baila checked the time again as she poened the door to her flat. Halfway down the stairs, she lost her footing and slid down the rest of the way. Cursing, she stood, dusting herself off, and headed to the bathroom to get ready for work. She pulled her hair into a sleek ponytail and outlined her eyes with a shade of plum, her mind buzzing with thoughts the entire time. She felt horrible for yelling at Sherlock, but the little devil sitting on her shouldertold her that the git had deserved it.

She sighed and went and pulled her shoes on, tying the laces tightly, and then shrugged her jacket on and slung her purse onto her shoulder. She ruffled the fur on Appa's head, who looked up at her from his spot on the couch.

"I'll be back later, buddy. No throwing parties while I'm gone." She joked. He snorted in response and she chuckled, heading up to the ground floor. She locked her door behind her, and then looked at the staircase before her warily. She readjusted her ourse before heading back up to John and Sherlock's flat. Their door was open, and they were both huddled around a laptop. She knocked hesitantly, attracting John's attention. Sherlock remained focused on the screen.

"Hey." John smiled lightly. "You back for another row with Sherlock?" He joked. Sherlock rolled his eyes and grunted, attention still mainly on the computer.

"The opposite actually." She replied before directing her words at Sherlock. "I came to apologize for snapping at you earlier." He tensed up visibly, obviously not expecting that, and John also looked quite astonished. "And, I'd like to invite you both over for dinner tomorrow...if you're up to it."

"No."

"Sounds great." John contradicted.

"Not going."

"We'll be there." John smiled, earning one back from Baila.

"Sweet! See you then!" She turned and bounded happily down the stairs in a rush to make it to work on time.

**A/N: Thank you again for reading! And as usual, feel free to review or to send me a message. Until next time :)**


End file.
